


If These Sheets Were The States

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Omegaverse, Smut, most characters are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: Mark tells himself he does it for the crowds. He does it for the fans who pour their heart and soul into every concert they attend, crying their eyes out as they do so. When someone asks him why he gave up every single ounce of privacy for the life of a touring singer part of a band, he shrugs and tells them that he enjoys it, that he loves it.Mark hasn't given up every ounce of privacy, however, even though the world knows he is dating Alpha Seo Johnny. When Mark's heat hits right after their last concert of their tour, Johnny knows just how to take care of his mate.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 288





	If These Sheets Were The States

**Author's Note:**

> HEYO
> 
> i have.  
> no excuses. whatsoever. I was scrolling through the johnmark tag and saw, to my horror, that we barely have any a/b/o fics in it, and to me that's a crime.  
> so. here we are  
> shout out to the lovely lovely [mon](https://twitter.com/johnyumark)  
> for helping me out with the smut ;; you are an angel sent from above. Check her ao3 out, her writing is fucking amazing and she is so sweet ;; give her some love 
> 
> this is sort of betaed but,, sigh. I just wanted to get this out into the world. so here it is
> 
> enjoy x

Mark tells himself he does it for the crowds. He does it for the fans who pour their heart and soul into every concert they attend, crying their eyes out as they do so. When someone asks him why he gave up every single ounce of privacy for the life of a touring singer part of a band, he shrugs and tells them that he enjoys it, that he loves it.

And he loves his job, loves performing, writing the songs and spending days on end with his three best friends as they tour the world and see different places and cities, but Mark hasn’t lost every ounce of privacy just yet. 

He has some secrets he doesn’t plan on sharing for the time being, so he feels that he still has some privacy. Everything about him is public knowledge, can be found within a five second google search and his Wikipedia page pops up as the first link to click on, but Mark doesn’t really mind because not _everything_ is on there. 

His name, his age, his birthday, what his favorite dish used to be when he was a child and his favorite color are all common knowledge and easy to find. There are pictures of his childhood home on twitter accounts of people that claim to be his fans and thousands of people at their shows every time they perform. 

It’s insane, but Mark loves it. He tells himself he does it for the crowds, but he also knows that being the centre of attention is the biggest part he enjoys. He has his moments where he wants to hide away in a corner, but that changes as soon as the spotlights turn on, Lucas hits his first drum, Ten plays his first riff and Yuta plucks the first string of their bass. It’s like a switch being flicked in his system that changes him from one Mark to the other, and he can’t say he minds. 

Right now, Mark has to switch to stage Mark. He’s standing in their dressing room, dozens of people milling about to get everything in the right order before the show starts in less than ten minutes, and he can feel Jongin trying his best not to touch-up his hair last minute. 

“It looks fine, hyung.” Mark says, eyes looking at their stylist through the mirror. Jongin huffs, shaking his head.

“I don’t like brown hair on you.” He says, clearly not over the fact that Mark had gone from bright pink to brown in a spur of the moment decision fueled by a week off and some alcohol. Mark is a lightweight, after all. 

“He looks fine with brown hair, hyung. Don’t be an ass.” Yuta says, walking up to both Mark and Jongin with a straw between their teeth, a juice box that has long gone empty in their left hand. Yuta has their white hair, still, and it looks phenomenal on them. Mark can tell Yuta likes it, too, for they have had it for the past three months. Mark knows that Yuta’s boyfriend’s opinion has had a say in it, too, but Yuta pretends that’s not the case. 

“Do you know how ha— you know what, nevermind. I have to touch Lucas up before you guys go on.” Jongin leaves with a small smile on his face so Mark doesn’t worry too much. He turns to Yuta instead, who’s expression has gone from a smirk to a frown. 

“Are you going to be alright?” They ask, raising an eyebrow. Mark doesn’t know how they can chew on a straw like that without feeling the need to throw it out, but he doesn’t bother asking. He’s known Yuta for over ten years now and has learned not to ask questions about things like these. 

“I’m going to be fine, hyung.” Mark answers, a sigh leaving his lips. He does feel quite warm, as if someone has turned up the heat in the dressing room, but he knows that Doyoung has very specific rules about the thermostat. Mark has learned not to question their manager anymore, either. 

“If you say so.” Yuta still looks like they don’t believe Mark but before they can say something else, Ten walks up to them in a tank top and a pair of very tight jeans. Yuta whistles, the straw finally leaving their mouth, and Mark chuckles. 

“Looking good, Tennie.” 

Ten flashes a smile, doing a twirl as if he is wearing a skirt, and Mark laughs. Today is their last show of the tour and they are ending it on a bang in Seoul, the feeling of excitement shared by everyone in the room and working on the stage as they speak. When the door leading to the hallway opens, Mark can hear the screams from their fans in the arena, serving as an added adrenaline rush as he watches Jongin dote on Lucas and Yuta fix their hair in the mirror next to them. 

“You’re on in eight!” Someone yells from the hall, the door snapping shut soon after, and Mark stretches his shoulders, shaking his head as he does so. He shakes his hands, wiggling his fingers as he tries to loosen up a little bit. His body feels like it’s a tight wire, ready to snap at any second, but he can’t. Not just yet. 

Jongin stops doting on Lucas and instead moves over to fix Ten’s eyeliner and Yuta makes their way over to the door, taking out their phone. Mark watches them type something on the screen, a smile appearing on their face soon after, and Mark can’t help the small grin that appears on his face. 

Yuta is flying to Japan roughly ten hours after the show, most definitely still drunk from the afterparty, and they seem excited. It’s the first time the band will be off for more than a week at a time and every single one of them plans to make good use of it. 

Ten has a holiday in Thailand planned with Kun while Lucas is flying to China a couple days from now, ready to visit his family while he has the time. It takes planning to arrange those things, Mark knows, and he also knows that his friends and fellow bandmates had to fight hard to be able to even do the things they had planned to do with Doyoung agreeing. Mark knows that there are measures in place to keep them safe on holiday, but he hopes that his friends have a good time.

Mark isn’t going anywhere for now. His family is flying over from Canada in a few weeks to celebrate his birthday with him, but Mark doesn’t have any other plans apart from that. Johnny and him couldn’t exactly take off like Ten, Lucas or Yuta are doing, for Johnny has his own job and a schedule to adhere to, but Mark doesn’t mind.

He travels all the time. He knows how to find the toilets without using the arrows and signs at too many airports across the world and while he doesn’t mind flying, Mark doesn’t mind going a couple weeks without having to live out of a suitcase or a semi-filled hotel cabinet. 

“Markie! Huddle!” Ten yells, taking Mark’s attention away from his thoughts and back to the room he is in, surrounded by tour and venue crew. Mark smiles sheepishly before walking over to his three bandmates, wrapping his arms around Ten and Yuta where they have left an open space for him to stand. 

“Let’s enjoy this show, most of all. We’ve earned this.” Yuta says, making the rest of them nod. Mark is sure he will enjoy this show, will sing and rap his heart out to the rock tunes that will echo through the stadium, but he appreciates Yuta’s words nonetheless.

“Let’s rock this shit.” Lucas then exclaims, making Mark’s ears ring but he cheers. They put their hands together and raise them with a loud yell before Doyoung opens the door leading to the corridor, a grin on his face and for once, not a phone to his ear. 

“Let’s do this guys.” He says, ushering them all out of the room. Mark follows his friends down the corridor, the screaming of their fans getting louder as the lights go down and the background music fades. 

The second Mark gets a microphone handed to him he feels the adrenaline spread through his system, coursing through his chest and reaching down to his toes. He shivers, shakes his head and sighs. He can do this. One more night of screaming until his voice is ruined, jumping around the stage until he is out of breath and listening to his friends play their heart out and fans scream their lungs out of their bodies and then it is rest for the next few weeks. 

“What’s up Seoul!” Mark screams into the microphone, Ten smiling at him from where he is adjusting the strap of his guitar. He has a few standing in his rack specifically designed for him but the one he is holding now is the one most precious to him. The drawings on the guitar are made by himself and the children from the hospital he volunteers at whenever he can, and Ten glows every time he uses the guitar. 

Yuta has a favorite bass, the base bright red with drawings that Ten did decorating every single centimeter of it. Lucas can’t really change his drums during the show, but he has a few set-ups that he uses. Mark knows that the one that’s currently standing on stage, blocked by the moveable walls that will disappear as soon as they take their positions on stage, is a bright teal. 

Mark doesn’t have an instrument to hold tonight. During some shows he will play his guitar, but he leaves them standing in their rack as he holds onto his own microphone as he follows his bandmates toward the narrow stairs up to the stage. 

Mark can feel the nerves tightening his throat, the screams making his chest feel heavy, but he knows that logically there is nothing to be nervous about. They have performed the same songs for over five months now, have sat through the same soundcheck over and over again, night after night, and Mark knows the show by heart. 

Even if he forgets his words, makes a mistake or messes up, he knows his fans won’t mind. There will probably appear a few memes on Twitter, a couple videos that will appear on music channels on YouTube, but that’s not the end of the world. It has happened time and time again where one of them forgot a word, a sentence or even a chord or a drum section, and it’s normal. Mark knows this.

It’s not what he is worried about, really. His face is still far too hot for comfort even though the arena’s roof is gone and the stars are visible, but Mark tries to shrug it off. He can feel a hand on his shoulder, a pat on his back, and it’s enough to make him move forward and rush up the stairs, running onto the stage and screaming as he does so.

The cheers and screams are deafening to Mark’s ears, but he pretends it doesn’t affect him. He pushes his in-ear into his ear and ruffles his hand through his hair before flashing the humongous crowd a smile, throwing up a peace sign as his friends run on stage, scream through their microphones and get the crowd riled up. Their support act, a small band from Busan Ten had found while scrolling through YouTube at 3AM when they were travelling through the States in their tour bus, had done a terrific job of warming up the crowd and their screams are exhilarating, making Mark feel out of breath before they have even started. 

“Let’s fuck this place up, Seoul!” Mark screams, his voice echoing through the arena as the crowd screams and Ten plays his first riff, accompanied by Lucas leading the song with his drums. 

Mark manages to find his way out the double doors that are hidden as ‘emergency’ exits behind the building, stumbling onto the pitch black parking lot. Ten is behind him, phone to his ear and acting as if he hadn’t downed shot after shot just now, and Mark wonders how he can do that when his entire world is spinning and he has only had two beers and maybe a cocktail. 

Yuta follows suit, accompanied by a laughing Lucas and Doyoung, holding onto Lucas’ arm to make sure the gentle giant doesn’t fall. The music is still going strong, the afterparty not ending just yet, but Mark wishes it would.

The heat that had spread through his veins this morning hasn’t left yet. The fresh air doesn’t help much despite the fact that Ten had said it would, and Mark really just wants to go home. 

The show had been an absolute blast, the crowd absolutely insane and Mark had loved every second of it. When the adrenaline faded, though, Mark’s feelings of dread and sickness had come back full force and as they stand in the parking lot, Ten talking on the phone in Mandarin, Mark can still feel the heat rising and rising. 

“Do you want me to call Johnny?” Mark nearly jumps three feet into the air as Yuta’s voice hits him, his thoughts somewhere else completely. Mark shakes his head, though. Johnny was supposed to be at the show but to his horror an emergency at the studio came up, so he had to cancel. Mark doesn’t want to bother him after a long day of work. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look so good.” Yuta presses. Mark huffs, shaking his head. 

“I’m fine. It’s not supposed to hit yet. It’s supposed to hit in two days.” 

Yuta scoffs, raising a barely visible eyebrow under the broken street light. “Have your heats ever been regular?” 

Mark groans. Yuta is right. Ever since he presented at eighteen, his heats have been irregular at best. Sometimes he wouldn’t go into heat for three months on end only to be hit with an unbearable heat that lasted three times as long as Mark’s heats usually do. When he met Johnny, though, his heats started to become more regular. Sometimes a few days off, sure, but usually they are perfectly on time. 

Except for this one, apparently. 

“You need to get home, Markie.” Mark knows Yuta is right, but he doesn’t want to leave just yet. The next time they will be together as friends and as a band is weeks from now and while Mark has spent the last few months with them in such close quarters, he knows he will miss them greatly. 

The end of a tour is always bittersweet, and Mark doesn’t want the bitterness to start just yet. 

“I’m taking you home.” Doyoung interjects, making Mark whip his head around to look at him. 

“What?” 

Doyoung raises an eyebrow, eerily similar to how Yuta does it, and heaves a sigh. “You need to get home to Johnny before others catch a whiff of you.” 

“I don’t smell!” Mark exclaims, closing his mouth right after with wide eyes. There is no one else in the parking lot, the music inside far too loud to begin with, but Mark can never be too careful.

“Not yet you don’t!” Yuta counters, patting Mark’s shoulder. Mark tenses a little before he drops his shoulders, sighing. They are right. Both Doyoung and Yuta know what they are talking about and Mark knows that he should listen, but he doesn’t like it. He doesn’t want his heat to come just yet. 

“Listen to them, Markie.” Ten enters the conversation by slinging an arm around Yuta’s shoulders, leaving Lucas to sit on the sidewalk by himself. Mark casts a look at the gentle giant, the alpha looking at the tattoo on his underarm that represents his fiance with the biggest grin on his face, humming to himself. 

“But—” 

“No buts.” Doyoung interrupts, his phone already against his ear. Mark turns away from their manager as a sign of protest, knowing full well that he will thank Doyoung as soon as they get into the car. 

“I’m going to miss you guys.” Mark confesses, allowing his guard to drop a little bit. He pouts, making both Yuta and Ten coo at him, and Mark scoffs. “Nevermind.” 

“No Markie no! We’re going to miss you too! Promise!” Yuta says, shrugging Ten off of them and wrapping their arms around Mark. Mark huffs, managing to keep himself from wrapping his arms around Yuta for a few seconds before he surrenders, embracing his best friend. 

Mark inhales, Yuta’s scent washing over him, and he groans. Yuta doesn’t carry a heavy scent, the perks of being a Beta and all that, but they do have a particular smell that calms Mark down. It has the tendency to do that, even effective on Ten who is anything but a stereotypical omega, and Mark allows himself to relish in it. 

Once Johnny smells Yuta on him and realises the fact that Mark is going into heat he will force Mark to take a shower and wear some of Johnny’s clothes, but for now Mark relishes in it. 

“Mark, the car is being driven around.” Doyoung’s voice pulls Mark out of his hazy state of mind, and a whine slips from his mouth before he can stop it. Yuta chuckles, patting Mark’s back before pulling away just slightly. 

“We’ll talk lots, alright? FaceTime exists.” Yuta whispers, placing a kiss on Mark’s nose. Mark giggles, his pheromones hitting him harder and harder, scrunching his nose. 

Mark pulls away with a soft nod. Ten is around him in a split second, making Mark giggle even louder. “You need to go to Johnny now, baby. He’s going to take great care of you, alright?” 

Mark hums. He knows Johnny will, for he has taken great care of Mark in the past and still does every single day. “Thank you, hyung. You have fun with Kun, alright?” 

Ten nods with a smile, pulling away. “Will do, love.” 

“Mark!” Lucas is on his feet again, stumbling ever so slightly, and Mark chuckles.

“Lucas!” He exclaims, letting the taller wrap his arms around him. “Have fun with your family, okay?” 

“I will! I’ll have mom make you those dumplings you love.” Mark smiles at him, nodding, before he feels Doyoung take his hand and squeeze. 

“Time to go, Mark.” 

Mark hums, letting Lucas place a drunken kiss on top of his head before Doyoung manages to pull him away. “Tell your family I said hi, Yuta!” 

“Will do!” They yell back, blowing Mark a kiss before Mark gets into the car followed by Doyoung. Mark feels the scent blockers in the car hit him, every sense of comfort suddenly gone, and he shivers. 

“You’ll be home soon enough, Mark.” Doyoung pats Mark’s knee and Mark hums, leaning his head against the cold glass window of the car. Mark can tell it’s tinted and he is grateful for it as they drive off the parking lot and toward the main entrance of the arena where fans are still walking, desperate to see either Strays — the support act — or Yuta, Lucas, Ten or himself. They zoom past the crowd of fans, leaving the arena behind, and Mark sighs as they make their way onto the highway. 

“I’m exhausted.” He declares, his forehead still leaning against the cold window. It’s nice and cooling and Doyoung sighs, reaching forward to change the temperature in the backseat. 

“I’d expect nothing less. You guys did great tonight.” Doyoung answers, steering clear of the more obvious subject they could be talking about. Mark appreciates it, not really wanting to talk about it until it’s all over and done with.

Mark doesn’t mind that he presented as an omega, don’t get him wrong. He knows that his biology doesn’t come out of thin air and he knows that he is an omega through and through, personality included, but heats have always been a thing Mark usually wants to ignore. 

Apart from the constant heat, the longing for Johnny’s knot and cock inside of him and the inability to function like a proper human being, it’s not so bad. He is lucky to have Johnny with him through it all, for without an alpha Mark’s heats can be quite unbearable, but it doesn’t make part of the process less annoying. 

“I hope the crowd liked it, too.” 

Doyoung huffs. “Of course they did, Mark. Did you _hear_ them?” 

Mark hums, the world fading in and out of existence as he watches the skyscrapers pass by. A small smile appears on his face as he watches them, the knowledge that he will have Johnny around him in the next ten minutes making his heart speed up and the heat in his veins calm down. “I did. They were insane, hyung.” 

“They were. Your next album is going to chart even higher, you’re going to reach more people. I’d be willing to bet my life on it.” 

Mark giggles, shaking his head. “We haven’t even written all the songs for that yet.” 

Doyoung nods, humming. “I know, I know. And you guys have all the time in the world to do that.” 

Mark knows that Doyoung is just trying to distract him from the heat making his toes curl, but his mind is already muddled and he can feel wetness starting to form in his jeans. Fortunately, they are quite close to Johnny and his shared penthouse, so Mark allows himself to relax slightly.

The driver doesn’t seem fazed at all by the sudden change of scents and pheromones and for that Mark has scent blockers to thank. He doesn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable, knows that in certain places where scent blockers aren’t in place it can happen, and it makes it easier to relax. 

“We’re almost there, Mark.” Doyoung assures and Mark hums, casting a glance outside. He hopes Johnny is still awake at this ungodly hour, but he doubts it. The thought of having to wake Johnny up makes guilt curl in his tummy, but he knows that if he would decide to sleep in the guest room Johnny would wake up from his scent, anyway. 

Mark can feel his neck start to heat up more than the rest of his body, the mating bite that Johnny left there two years ago burning up. Mark can feel his cock starting to fill out, slick starting to wet his underwear, and he groans. He feels slightly embarrassed, displaying himself like this in front of Doyoung, but it’s not the first time Doyoung has seen him like this.

Heats hitting on tour are always a hassle. Scheduling the tour dates around both Ten’s and Mark’s heats are always a stress factor for Doyoung, but so far he has managed it for the past few years. Doyoung usually tries to schedule dates that require hotel nights when Ten and Mark are in heat, but Mark has experienced his heat on the tour bus before. 

“Thanks for taking me home, Doyoung.” Mark whispers as they drive into the garage of Mark’s apartment building, the sudden bright lights making his eyes hurt. Doyoung merely shrugs before undoing his seatbelt, reaching over to do Mark’s as well. Mark raises an eyebrow. He hadn’t even noticed that he had been wearing his seatbelt, his head too far off. 

“It’s my job, Markie.” 

Mark just hums, rubbing at his eye. He manages to find the door handle, pushing the car door open with what little strength he has left, and Mark groans. This morning it had been just the heat, but now he feels as if his entire body has lost all power. Mark rises from his seat and the second he is standing upright he can feel slick running down his legs, and he winces. 

“Thanks for driving us.” Doyoung hands the driver a bit of cash and Mark watches as the driver bows his head before getting back in the car. Mark waits for Doyoung to take his arm, knowing full well that he can’t walk by himself anymore, and he follows his manager to the elevator. 

The slick now wetting his jeans is uncomfortable at best, his semi-boner making it even harder to walk, and Mark sighs. He just wants to go upstairs and sit directly on Johnny’s knot. His head is becoming more demanding with every passing second the thought of Johnny’s cock filling him up like only his alpha can making more slick drip out of his asshole and down his legs. 

“I need your code.” Doyoung says, his hand faltering in front of the tiny box with the nine numbers displayed on it. Mark groans, pulling out his phone. Johnny had texted him the new code a few days ago, but he can’t remember it for the life of him. Johnny changes the code every two weeks as a safety measure — after fans found their last apartment and tried to break in, it seemed like a good idea — and while Mark appreciates it, he sucks at remembering the codes. 

Especially in moments like these. 

Mark scrolls through his messages with Johnny, having to scroll back quite a few messages, and when he finds it he just shows the message to Doyoung, who then puts the code in. Mark somehow manages to pocket his phone with his sluggish movements, leaning against the wall of the elevator as it starts to move. 

“Is Taeyong excited?” Mark asks, barely audible through his hazy mind with his eyes trained on the elevator doors as they keep moving up. Doyoung smiles, nodding.

“Yeah. He’s ecstatic to have me home.”

Mark hums, his eyes still on the doors. He knows what it’s like to not have Johnny with him on tour, but he doesn’t know what it’s like to be on the other side of it, with your significant other travelling through several time zones at a time. 

When they reach the right floor, Doyoung takes hold of Mark’s shoulder again. Mark stumbles after him into the hallway, Doyoung pushing him against the wall next to Mark’s front door. 

Mark feels terribly dirty with his jeans now soaked through, sweat running down his temples, but he tries not to think about that as Doyoung opens the door before taking hold of him again, pushing him inside. 

It’s quiet in the apartment, the lights all turned off, and for a second Mark feels like he could actually start crying. Johnny is probably fast asleep and Mark doesn’t want to wake him up. He is about to turn to Doyoung with a pout on his lips when he hears someone stumble from down the long hallway, their bedroom door opening. 

“Markie? Is that you?” 

Mark feels his body react instantly, the heat in his body surging up to an all time high, and he whimpers. He wants to run up to Johnny and not let go for the next three days, but he can still feel slick running down his legs and his cock is now full, straining against his jeans, and it _hurts_. 

“Who else would it be?” Doyoung asks, pushing Mark down to sit on the ledge that divides the entrance from the rest of the apartment. Mark whines again, turning his head so that he can look at Johnny, and he reaches out a hand. 

When Johnny gets closer Mark can see the frown on his face, the slight movement of his nose in the dark, and Mark wishes Johnny would just pick him up and fuck him right there against the wall. Mark is reminded that Doyoung is there, too, as Doyoung unties Mark’s laces, pulling his shoes off. 

“God—”

“Not yet.” Doyoung demands, standing back up straight after placing Mark’s shoes on the shoe rack next to the door. “I’m not out of the door yet.” 

Johnny chuckles, his hand now in Mark’s hair, and Mark honest to god _purrs_ at the feeling of it. He pushes his head up into Johnny’s hold, wanting more, but Johnny doesn’t give him more. Instead, he turns to Doyoung. “Thanks for bringing him home.” 

Doyoung shrugs, only visible because of the lights from the hallway that cast through the still opened front door, and smiles. “Of course. I’ll text the others he’s safe.” 

Mark watches Doyoung walk through the door, the sound of the door closing lost to him as Johnny pulls him up before turning him around, pulling Mark against his chest. 

Mark lets out a loud groan as he is hit with Johnny’s scent of wood and freshly baked bread with a hint of citrus, and he pushes his nose against Johnny’s scent gland in the crook of his neck. He stands on his tippy toes, hoping that Johnny gets the hint, but instead Johnny places a kiss against Mark’s hair. 

Mark loves the self-restraint Johnny has on himself, but he doesn’t appreciate it right now. 

“Hyung,” He whines, “It hurts.” 

“I know baby, I know.” Johnny’s voice is deeper than it usually is, the soft rumbles in his chest making Mark move impossibly closer, but Johnny stops him. “Why didn’t you say anything this morning?” 

Mark closes his eyes and whines, trying his best to remember this morning, but he isn’t in the right mindset to talk, let alone think. “I’m sorry.” 

Johnny just sighs, and for a second Mark thinks he fucked up and Johnny won’t take care of him. Before he can pull away though, Johnny leans in and nips at the mark on Mark’s neck, making the omega keen. 

“God, you smell absolutely delicious, baby.” 

“Hyung please.” Mark begs, making Johnny scoff.

“What do we say, Markie?” 

Mark flushes down to his toes, bending his head down before opening his mouth. “Please, oppa.” 

Johnny’s reaction is instant. Mark feels his hands snake under his ass, pulling him up. Mark gasps, jumping up to wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist. “You’re so wet, Markie.”

Mark whines, hiding his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck as Johnny walks them out of the hallway and into their bedroom. 

Mark, in all their time together, has never been able to shake the sort of wonder that comes with being taken care of by Johnny, because Johnny’s love is absolute and deliberate, from the way he lays Mark down on the bed to the way he whispers words of comfort as Mark whines through the pain of his, his body demanding immediate attention while Johnny leaves him to prepare for the rest of the evening. 

“Oppa, please hurry,” Mark groans, heat searing through his skin as his hands scramble to pull his clothes off, shaking fingers fruitlessly trying to undo his soaked-through jeans. 

“Sssh, sssh, I’ve got you, baby,” Johnny says, returning to the bedroom with two big bottles of water and a couple of his hoodies, no doubt drenched in his scent so that Mark can surround himself with it. Johnny’s steady hands undo Mark’s pants for him and he pulls them off along with Mark’s underwear in one swift motion, the cold air hitting Mark’s cock and making him shiver. 

“Fuck, look at you, you’re completely soaking for me,” Johnny says, his fingers rubbing on the outside of Mark’s rim.

“I need you, alpha,” Mark says through the haze of his heat fully hitting him now that he’s in the presence of his mate. He needs Johnny to touch him, to knot him, to make him come, and he’s so ready for it, he brings his knees to his chest to present himself better. 

“Fuck,” Johnny says, before hurriedly stripping his clothes off, his cock fully hard and leaking, making Mark’s mouth water, and his hole clench with the need to be stuffed full with it. 

It’s maddening to watch Johnny watch him as Johnny slips two fingers into Mark’s entrance, sweeps them through the slick, and sucks on his fingers obscenely. 

“You taste even better than you smell,” Johnny says, slipping both fingers back into Mark. Mark moans high in his throat, arching his back, his cock twitching. The pleasure is almost too much, the sight of Mark’s slick dripping from Johnny’s lips far too hot and far too much for the omega to think about, and he feels his stomach constrict. 

“Oppa— Alpha, please, please fuck me.” Mark babbles, his hands trying to reach for Johnny. He can’t reach him and Mark whines just as Johnny touches his prostate. Mark sees stars, his back arching as the first orgasm of the night washes over him like a tidal wave, his entire body shaking with it. 

“There you go baby, there you are.” Mark can feel Johnny’s clean hand on him, moving upward and flicking one of Mark’s nipples. Mark whimpers, shaking his head, and clenches around the two fingers still inside of him. 

“Please, Oppa.” Mark has had his first orgasm, which takes the edge off for a little bit, but he needs his alpha’s knot, his entire body yearns with it. “Need—” 

“I know baby, alpha’s got you.” Johnny pulls his fingers out of Mark’s hole and Mark whimpers again, feeling himself clench around nothing for a few moments before he feels the blunt tip of Johnny’s cock against his rim, and he moans. 

“Oppa!” Mark exclaims when Johnny starts to slide inside, the sound of Johnny’s breathing erratic. Mark makes grabby hands, wanting Johnny closer, and Johnny listens by leaning in and allowing Mark to kiss him messily, Mark driven by the heat in his body and his muddled mind.

When Johnny finally bottoms out, Mark feels his body relax slightly. The feeling of his mate inside of him is enough to make his blood sing, and Mark throws his head back. Mark feels Johnny’s lips nip at the skin of his exposed neck, and Mark whimpers when he feels Johnny sink his teeth into said skin, triggering yet another orgasm that has Mark’s back arch and a loud moan leave his lips, his hole clenching around Johnny making the alpha groan.

“Fuck baby, still so tight for me.” Mark flushes, feels his cheek heat up, and he giggles. 

He’s high on Johnny’s pheromones and his cock, and the pain has left his system for now, and it’s heaven. Johnny takes such good care of him, Mark really doesn’t get how he deserves any of it. 

“Move, please.” Mark asks, Johnny’s head still in the crook of his neck. Mark feels the way Johnny takes a patch of skin close to their mating mark into his mouth, rolling the skin between his teeth, and Mark groans. 

“Oppa, please move.” 

Johnny snaps his hips once, catching Mark off guard, and he moans. Before he can ask again, though, Johnny snaps his hips again and again until he pulls back from the crook of Mark’s neck, Mark’s skin now littered with small bruises, and pistons his hips back and forth, his cock dragging against Mark’s insides. 

It’s heavenly and Mark gets lost in the feeling of his alpha inside of him, whines and moans leaving his body as Johnny takes everything Mark has, his cock reaching Mark’s prostate on every other thrust, making Mark lose his mind. 

When the pleasure begins to become too much, Mark gasps as he feels Johnny’s knot expanding. “Fuck baby, I’m close.” 

“Come alpha, please come. Please fill me up! Put your cum in me!” Mark begs, the need to have Johnny’s seed inside of him too overwhelming. Johnny’s knot catches against Mark’s rim, keeping the alpha inside, and Mark cries out when he feels the stretch of Johnny’s knot fully. 

“Gonna fill you up good, alright? Going to fill you with my puppies? You’d like that, wouldn’t you baby? Walking around with my babies inside of you, showing the whole world what you are and who you belong to.” 

Mark lets out the loudest moan he has ever produced, throwing his head back as yet another orgasm hits him just as Johnny’s hits him. Mark feels Johnny’s knot pulse inside of him and he curls his toes, finding the energy to wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist, and he whimpers. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Johnny asks ten minutes later, when Mark is laying in their bed surrounded by some of Johnny’s shirts, dressed in one of his oversized hoodies. Johnny’s scent around him makes Mark feel calm, makes the heat thrumming under his skin more bearable, and he nods. 

“M’fine.” Mark mumbles, digging his nose into Johnny’s pillow. He can’t move too much, the plug inside of him to keep Johnny’s cum inside keeping him still, but Mark doesn’t mind. He likes the feeling of it, the knowledge that Johnny is still sort of inside of him, and he grins to himself. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Both of them know that Mark’s heat will kick back into gear soon, but for now Johnny slips inside of the bed next to Mark, holding the second water bottle of the night out for Mark to drink. Mark listens to Johnny’s silent command and moves around a little so he can drink properly, the plug inside of him shifting deliciously.

“Oppa, don’t just say things like that.” Mark whines after taking a few sips, wiping at his mouth. Johnny takes the bottle from him before taking Mark’s hand. Mark looks at him with one eyebrow raised, confusion clear on his face. 

Johnny merely smiles at him, “Come here.” 

Mark huffs but listens, shuffling around until he is seated on Johnny’s lap, the plug digging further into him. Mark whines at the feeling but Johnny doesn’t listen and instead reaches for a small bowl on the bedside table. 

Mark almost wants to demand Johnny get some sleep, but he keeps his mouth shut. Johnny wouldn’t listen to that anyway. Not on a regular day, but especially not when Mark needs him the most. 

“Here,” Johnny raises a fork to Mark’s mouth, and Mark opens his mouth without hesitating. The sweetness of a strawberry hits him once he bites down, and he grins. 

Johnny feeds him a few more pieces like that, sometimes holding his hand under Mark’s chin to prevent Mark from spilling anything, and Mark feels so loved it’s almost overwhelming. Johnny always takes such good care of him, knowing what Mark needs from start to finish, and Mark loves him so much. 

Johnny doesn’t mind the fact that sometimes Mark likes to feel like this, likes to feel smaller. That this Mark isn’t the same Mark as on stage. Johnny always tells Mark that he fell in love with him while they were in their first year of college, and that he still loves Mark the same.

Neither does Johnny mind that the world thinks he is dating a beta, when Mark is everything but. It doesn’t hurt Johnny, nor does he rush Mark to tell the world what his actual second gender is. Johnny protects Mark in a way that Mark has always wanted and craved without even knowing it, and especially in moments like these Mark is reminded that while Johnny is taking care of him, Johnny loves doing this, too. 

“I love you.” Mark whispers after swallowing his last piece of fruit, and Johnny just smiles and places a kiss against Mark’s forehead. 

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have no words  
> kudos and comments are always, always appreciated!!!
> 
> anyhow  
> [feel free to say hello on twitter!](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)  
> [or leave a message in my cc!](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)


End file.
